


Everything is as it should be

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: #ChristmasSlick, #SeasonsSlick, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Adam and Nigel spend Christmas together as a couple for the first time .... with a new and beautiful addition to their lives ....
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	Everything is as it should be

The young omega's feet warmed before the pleasant fire of the chimney. The comforters around him forming a comfortable and warm nest. 

The boy smiled, remembering the events of the last days. Never before had he felt such anxiety, fear and complete and devastating happiness and amazement at such a drastic change in his life.

The yellow bundle barely moved in his arms and sounds of anguish began to sprout from tiny lips.

The young man kissed the small forehead.

\- Calm down, baby. Dad will arrive soon. I know you can't answer me, but it is scientifically proven parents' voices can calm down newborns. Are you hungry?.

Nigel was coming through the door when he saw the cute scene. He approached Adam, who smiled when he saw him. The young omega stretched his neck to return the alpha kiss.

-All right, darling. Need help?  
-Yes. He was just a little hungry.

Adam said to the alpha and then looked tenderly at the little baby sleepy feeding on his chest. His blue eyes blinked slowly until he surrendered to sleep. 

Nigel sat next to the young man. Their backs against the sofa. Nigel's hand stroked the omega's cheek and then brought their faces closer. They kissed for a few moments. The alpha revealed the burning of his desire for his omega in the kiss. Adam was panting a little.

-The baby ... I will take him to his crib ...

Nigel smiled and nodded. He helped the young man get up and accompanied him to the baby's room. 

Adam carefully placed his precious cargo on the spacious crib. Nigel took the blanket and covered the little one. When leaving the room the alpha surrounded the waist of the tired omega and turned off the light.

A beautiful dim projection of the Eagle and Butterfly constellations covered the walls of the room in dim lights and smooth movement. 

The day Nigel gave Adam this gift was when they conceived the child in the passion of an unexpected heat, under the projected stars, on the floor of Adam's small apartment. Now they lived in a beautiful house Nigel had acquired.

  
*

  
Nigel watched Adam eat his macaroni and cheese dinner while he sipped from a beer can.

-I know the custom is to eat a special dinner at Christmas ... I just ... I don't like what is customary, but you can. You don't have to assimilate my diet if you don't want to ...

Nigel just smiled and laced his fingers with those of the young omega.

\- Darko and the boys from the club brought food tonight ... and don't worry about it, Darling ... I understand . You just keep eating what you like .. as long as you feel happy ...

Adam blushed and stopped eating while looking at his macaroni. After a few seconds he replied in a burst.

-I think that's what I feel when I'm by your side ... I feel everything is as it should be and ... it's fine and I feel calm ... I thought it would be difficult and scary when the baby came ... but .. I know what to do and when to do it. It is as if I felt what he needs without telling me, although that is impossible scientifically speaking ... I feel calm. Even if he cries a lot ... I know what to do before I get scared and ... if not ... you are always there ... thanks for always being there ... by my side .. Nigel? ... why do you have tears in your eyes? .. are you allergic to beer ... do you have flu symptoms? ...

-No..no , Darling .. nothing like that. These are tears from emotion. I'm glad to hear that..

-Oh.. ok...

  
*

  
A few drops of sweat fell on the carpet from Nigel's forehead. They had been facing the fireplace for twenty minutes.

They had decided to sit in front of the fire surrounded by blankets, comforters and pillows that made Adam's little nest. The nest he had made for the baby and him earlier.

Now everything was scattered on the ground around them. In a chaos of pillows lay both. Their bodies moving in the sway of their desire.

Nigel trusted into the omega again and again pulling delicious groans and sighs from his throat. Adam's nails were buried in the alpha's shoulders.

They had been there for several minutes. The alpha's hands ran through every part of the young man's body that was within reach. Stroking and squeezing where Adam needed it most.

It was amazing to see him like this. Completely naked, sweating, with a blush that rose from his chest to his cute ears. His hair, once so fixed, was now disheveled and damp with sweat. The young man's chest somewhat inflamed for now it contain his firstborn sustenance.

A small drop fell from one of the inflamed nipples. The alpha growled. He pulled out his member from the omega's wet sex and lowered his head to capture the nipple in his mouth. 

He sucked and licked around the young man's chest. Adam's legs were shaking a little. His hands gripped the alpha's hair tightly.

-Wait .. stop .. I need you ... I need your knot inside .. now ... Ni..nigel ...

The alpha stopped immediately and returned to his initial position and penetrated the young man again.

-Ahhhh .... yesss ... alpha ...

Adam tilted his head back. It could clearly be seen the scar on his neck. Nigel was proud the day the young man told him he liked the claim mark ... that he liked it because everyone knew he was his and nobody would bother him anymore. And it reminded him of those intimate moments.

Nigel began sucking around the mark on his neck while impaling the young omega on his member over and over again. He could feel his knot getting more and more trapped everytime he breached his lover's wet ring.

Suddenly the alpha rammed hard and the knot was inside the omega expanding further to join their bodies. 

Adam came painting their stomachs while the alpha continued to fuck him and fill him with his seed.  
Nigel exhaled brokenly as the omega's body squeezed him during his orgasm, trapping every drop of semen inside his warm belly.

Nigel opened his eyes only to meet the blueish gaze of his beloved Adam. The young man whispered quickly.

-Nigel ... I feel everything is fine and in order ... you understand me and you are patient ... you do not press me and do not judge me for my customs ... you help me ... you help with Cyrus and ... you calm me when everything is ... too much for me ... I. I..

Nigel calmed him down with a kiss. A light press on his lips to calm the torrent of words. He put a little distance between them to say in his husky and low voice ...

-I love you too, Adam.

Adam smiled like the sun and hugged him tightly by the shoulders. He whispered in the alpha's neck.

-Merry Christmas...

-Yes ... Merry Christmas, darling ...

  
THE END


End file.
